Candy
Candy, 'also known as '''Glitter Candy, '''or '''Kyandi ('actually pronounced Candy) in Smile PreCure, is the adorable pixie who Queen Euphoria sent from Jubiland to unite the The Glitter Force. Appearance '''Casual Candy is a lamb-like pixie (actually being mistaken for a lamb by Kelsey in episode two) with pink fur. Her fur, however, is so light pink that it appears white from afar or, in some circumstances, even up close. She has a big head and a small body, drawn somewhat in chibi. Her eyes are big and black/very, very dark blue, and they each have one huge white spot of light and one tiny one. When she is upset, about to cry, or extremely happy, she gets a third, quavering spot of light in between the two. Her eyes each have a yellow, half-heart/wing-shaped marking on the side. She also has a big yellow heart on her forehead with a smaller pink one above it. She has long, curly yellow ears/hair that she wears down/in two pigtails then twirls them into two buns. Each bun has a little pink bow holding it in place. Her cheeks are very, very rosy. Her mouth curls like a shallow "W" when closed, and when opened, it opens very wide and big. She has a ruffly pink collar on her neck, stubby little arms and legs, and a tail similar to her hair. Glitter Candy She looks exactly like Glitter Lucky in this form, but much, much smaller, and with minor adjustments. Everything is tiny, for one, and she doesn't wear Glitter Bands, just pink bracelets. Her shoes are tiny light pink slip-ons instead of Glitter Boots, and the wings next to her tiara have bows underneath. Also, she wears her Glitter Pact on her back like a backpack. Her ponytails are blonde. Personality Candy seems really girly and likes fashion, the color pink, etc. She likes to dress up in different costumes and outfits, and also love to style her hair in different styles (like a "Turbo-Turban", a twisty-top bun, etc.). She acts differently depending on circumstances: When Pop's around, she acts loving, sweet, and like a little sister. She can get strict or annoyed if Emily or any of the Glitter Force uses powers or Glitter Charms for personal reasons. And if she is upset or scared, she acts childish and like a crybaby. She can easily get nervous when she's sad. She's not familiar with Earth, and so Emily often explains things like school or summer break to her. History Episode One Candy makes her first appearance in episode one, An Exciting Beginning. She appears in a book that smacks Emily in the face on the way to school, but then walks away, leading Emily to believe it was just her imagination. Later, Emily sees her through the The Library of Legends’ wall and goes to save her from Ulric. Then she transforms into Glitter Lucky for the first time. Episode Two Candy goes to school with Emily, telling her that Kelsey should be in the Glitte Force too, but scolds Emily when she tries to tell Kelsey about it directly. Kelsey catches a glimpse of Candy and mistakes her for a lamb, but when she becomes Glitter Sunny, she apologizes for that. Episode Three Candy hangs out with Kelsey and Emily, and when Lily becomes Glitter Peace, she explains that she has the power of lightning. Episode Four Emily styles Candy’s ears so that they resemble that of a rabbit’s, but then she rushes off to school. Lily shows off a lunchbox she designed that looks just like Candy! Later, April’s siblings are too rough with Candy, so Emily helps her out. Episode Five Candy goes to school with the girls and helps Chloe transform into Glitter Breeze. Episode Six Despite the girls’ questions, Candy doesn’t know much about the Glitter Force. Overjoyed to the point of crying when her brother Pop appears, she listens as he tells them about the Glitter Force. Pop styles her ears into a ‘turbo turban’. She is sad when he leaves but happy that she has friends. Episode Seven Candy comes along with the girls as they search for a secret base. She suggests using the Star Glitter Charm to decorate the Librarey of Legends, and it creates a secret hideout in a nearby tree trunk. Episode Eight Candy travels in Emily’s school bag and notices something falling. They go to investigate and find two rings. When they put them on, they switch bodies! Candy has to go to school in Emily’s body, but she messes everything up, making Emily look silly. Emily in Candy’s body gets upset with her and Candy, not knowing what she did wrong, runs away. They can’t find her, and Emily feels guilty and wants to apologize. Later, Emily has to transform into Glitter Candy in Candy’s body. Episode Nine Candy, along with everyone else, is surprised that Lily is being transferred. Episode Ten Candy accidentally shrinks the Glitter Force with Brooha’s magic mallet and is much larger than them. The girls get the antidote from Brooha and grow back to normal size, and Candy is smaller than them again. Episode Eleven Candy is excited when she learns about the school trip to the Asian-Pacific Expo, but is sad when she can’t come. Candy later gets upset because the girls have to hide her when they’re at school. But later, the girls realize they need her and decide she can come, and then she is happy once more. Episode Twelve On the day of the school trip, Emily is so happy that she doesn’t even get angry when Candy eats all of h er snacks. Then, Emily gets so much bad luck that they can’t find any geisha. Candy dresses up like a geisha with the Lipstick Glitter Charm. She has fun on the trip in this episode. Episode Thirteen Trivia * In English, Candy is voiced by Debi Derryberry. In Japanese, she's voiced by Ikue Otani. * Candy has no theme color, but since she has pink markings, a pink collar, and light pink fur, pink could be considered her theme color. Some argue white is her theme color, however. * When the Ringadings switched Emily and Candy's bodies, Emily, in Candy's body, had to turn into Glitter Candy. * When Pop arrived the first time, Candy asked him to do "that thing with my hair". Pop said okay, and twisted her ears/hair into what he called a 'turbo-turban'. The next time Pop arrived, Candy was seen in the background with a 'turbo-turban'. This is probably a cute, little-sister thing Pop does for her to show affection. * In episode two, Kelsey spots Candy and mistakes her for a stuffed lamb, much to her annoyance. Later, when she sees Candy again, she apologizes. * In the episode, Around the World in Eighty Books, the Glitter Force take a world tour. For every place they go, they take a new photo. In almost every photo, Candy has dressed up in a new outfit. * In the final few episodes, it is revealed that Candy is the Miracle Jewel, so she returns to Jubiland to be queen in her human form. Transformation Go to this link https://youtube.com/watch?v=kE2Bv1kniks to watch Emily (in Candy's body) transform into Glitter Candy. Gallery The Glitter Force Wiki has a collection of media related to Candy. Category:Character Category:About Category:Glitter force Category:Female Category:Honorary Glitter force member Category:Pixie